GN-003 Gundam Kyrios
The Kyrios is capable of changing into a high-speed fighter and is the only such unit the Gundam Meisters possess. As such, its capacity to accelerate far outstrips conventional mobile suits and lends a strong advantage in hit-and-run tactics. The weapons container used with its flight mode can be armed to support the unit through multiple missions. It's a multi-purpose mobile suit and capable of melee combat as well. Kyrios is greek in origin and means master or lord. Combat Characteristics Fighter Mode While in an fighter configuration, Kyrios duals as a jet fighter/bomber. During missions that requires fast hit-and-run tactics the tail unit can fire missiles to either destroy incoming aerial units or specific ground targets. It also carries bombs within the "underbelly" of the tail unit. Because of Kyrios' GN Drive, the fighter is capable of carrying weight that no mobile suit can transport. Thus the tail unit can only be utilized by Kyrios. Without the "tail unit" and its weapon compliments, Kyrios resorts to dog fighting, using its GN Submachine Gun. Mobile Suit Mode While in mobile suit mode, Kyrios often performs high speed maneuvers of hit-and-run tactics while firing a barrage with its GN submachine gun to cause chaos on the ground. Even though Kyrios has 2 beam sabers, it often resorts its GN Shield for melee combat. The GN Shield transforms into a pincer claw to capture its targets and destroy them with a hidden blade between the claws that incinerates metal upon contact. Armaments GN Beam Saber The Kyrios is armed with two beam sabers, assumed to be comparable in functionality with that of the Exia's standard-length beam sabers. Details unknown. GN Beam Submachine Gun A beam rifle designed for high-speed continuous fire. The detachable grip functions as a wireless remote controller and the barrel may be independently mounted on the underside of the unit's right wrist during flight mode. GN Missile Launcher A pair of missile launchers used by Kyrios only in MS mode. Stored on the forearms and is capable of firing 9 missiles from each launcher. This was only used when Allelujah destroyed the Human Reform League's Super Soldier Institute. GN Shield/Heat Blade The sharp end of this custom arm-mounted shield can be transform into a pincer-claw with an electro-blade in the middle to ensure capture and destruction. The shield is used to dock with the unit's left knee-fin during variable flight mode. GN Tail Booster This rear addition to Kyrios gives the unit higher maneuverable speeds and capable of firing dual GN Cannons. Used during Operation Fallen Angels and destroyed by the ''Curse Squadron ''of the UN. Tail Unit An optional container of roughly the same volume as the Kyrios, dockable between the suit's legs during variable flight mode. Capable of carrying 30 megaton explosives and/or functioning as a 14-tube missile battery. System Features GN Field A physical barrier made out of GN Particles and used for defense. It is unknown how it differs from Virtue's GN Field or under what circumstances it is usable. Notes *Its flight mode has several similarities to Gundam Zeta's wave rider mode. *After the battle against the UN Army ended, they captured Allelujah/Gundam Kyrios. It's unknown what happened to Gundam Kyrios once it was captured. *After the battle against the UN Army ended, Allelujah ejected the unit's GN Drive before it came into the hands of the UN Army. The GN Drive was recovered by Fon Spaak for Fereshte, and after Celestial Being negotiated for its return (along with the 0 Gundam's GN Drive, which was also in Fereshte's possession), it is now used on the Arios. External Links *Kyrios on Wikipedia *Kyrios on MAHQ *Kyrios Gust on MAHQ